Voyeurisme actif
by Lylyne67
Summary: Un résumé... Faut vraiment un résumé ? Parce que franchement là y'a rien à dire, c'est juste un OS en rating Q !


**Titre** : Voyeurisme actif

**Pairing** : Shuuhei / Kisuke / Szayel Aporro

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS pour la 400ème review de Miss Fromage… Et comme je sais qu'elle a aimé mon premier PWP, je lui en refais un XD

**Warning** : Comme si j'allais vous dire qu'il n'y a rien de choquant là-dedans alors que je viens de préciser que c'était un PWP ^^

.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite et dépêche-toi ! Non mais t'es pas bien toi ? »

Très inconfortablement plaqué face contre un large bureau, Hisagi Shuuhei se débattait comme un forcené pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne de fer qui lui maintenait douloureusement un bras dans le dos.

Sa position pour le moins équivoque, ventre contre le meuble, pieds au plancher et fesses surélevées n'était pas de celles qu'il avait pour habitude d'avoir. Oh non, en général c'était les femmes qui se tenaient devant lui de cette manière. Lui, le charmeur, le tombeur, Hisagi Shuuhei.

Professeur d'éducation physique et sportive dans un lycée très coté de la région de Toyko. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir obtenu ce poste, lui qui s'était vu fermer beaucoup de portes à cause de sa dégaine légèrement négligée.

Et tout aurait pu être parfait dans le meilleur des mondes s'il n'avait pas eu affaire à des collègues plutôt étranges. Enfin la plupart étaient très sympathiques et l'avaient aidé à s'intégrer et à comprendre le système de l'établissement scolaire. En fait il n'y en avait que deux dont il avait décidé de se méfier comme de la peste.

« Allez, laisse-toi faire, tu vas prendre ton pied ! »

Le brun se remit à gigoter dans tous les sens, essayant de ruer de son pied vers l'arrière pour tenter de chasser son assaillant.

Oui, il disait donc… Il avait décidé de se méfier comme de la peste de deux de ses collègues et l'un d'eux se trouvait justement être son assaillant du moment. Szayel Aporro Grantz. Une espèce de fou furieux, professeur de physique-chimie, aux cheveux roses et surtout pédé comme un phoque.

Non que l'homosexualité le dérange, il en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'il pouvait faire de son cul, du moment qu'il n'essayait pas de s'en prendre au sien comme en cet instant très précis.

Dire que la matinée avait très bien commencé, il se demandait bien comment ça avait pu virer au cauchemar à ce point. En fait cela n'avait dépendu que d'un tout petit détail. Il n'aurait jamais du prendre le couloir qu'il avait emprunté pour se rendre à la salle des professeurs.

Derrière l'une des portes closes donnant sur les salles de cours, quelqu'un l'avait attendu et dès qu'il avait été à portée de main, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Hisagi n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il s'était fait trainer dans la pièce vide et sauvagement étaler sur le bureau du professeur.

Et voilà où il en était maintenant. A moitié allongé en train de se débattre furieusement pour tenter d'échapper à ce qui s'apparentait énormément à une tentative de viol.

« Lâche-le Grantz ! »

D'abord surpris par l'intrusion d'une tierce personne dans cette salle, puis gêné de s'être fait surprendre dans cette position humiliante, Shuuhei leva un regard vers celui qui venait apparemment de lui sauver la mise. Et il aurait presque pu tomber à genoux devant lui pour le remercier d'avoir coupé le taré dans son élan.

S'il ne s'était pas agi de lui. Le deuxième fou furieux du lycée. Urahara Kisuke, professeur de mathématiques et ennemi juré, du moins en apparences, du scientifique fou. Enfin bref, ses jolies petites fesses étaient sauves et c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment.

Enfin quoique…

« Te mêles pas de ça Urahara ! »

Il avait parlé trop vite. Szayel était toujours collé contre lui et ne lâchait pas prise. Pire encore, Shuuhei sentait la deuxième main du rose, celle qui ne maintenait pas son bras, se diriger dangereusement vers sa ceinture pour commencer à le déshabiller.

Il rua de plus belle, cherchant désespérément un moyen, un point sur lequel frapper le prof de sciences qui l'obligerait à le libérer.

« Mais bordel, tu comprends pas quand on te dit quelque chose ? »

Alléluia ! Enfin libre ! Engourdi avec le bras douloureux, mais libre. Le blond s'était avancé vers eux et avait fortement tiré sur la crinière couleur chewing-gum, faisant grimacer l'agresseur et l'obligeant à faire quelques pas en arrière.

Hisagi ne prit même pas le temps de vérifier si tous ses vêtements étaient encore bien en place qu'il se précipita vers la porte de sortie de l'enfer. Tant pis s'il était débraillé, il s'arrangerait une fois loin de ce malade.

Le brun se maudissait. Il devait le savoir, du moins, il aurait du le prévoir. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul. Surtout quand il s'agissait de ces deux-là. Au moment où il avait voulu ouvrir la porte à la volée, il s'était retrouvé comme un con à tourner et retourner la poignée sans résultat.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle avait été verrouillée. Et avant que son cerveau ne lui envoie toutes les informations nécessaires à la compréhension de ce qui était en train de se passer, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas déjà nous quitter ? »

Urahara lui avait fait faire demi-tour et l'estomac de Shuuhei ne cessait de faire des bonds dans son ventre à force de se demander ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre maintenant. Certes, il avait été libéré du rose, mais le blond, il avait quoi en tête pour l'avoir enfermé avec eux ?

« Où est la clé ?

- Je l'ai avalée.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Oui. Mais même si elle est largement à portée de ta main, je n'ai aucune intention de te la donner maintenant. »

Kisuke avait pris le poignet de Shuuhei dans sa main et l'avait fait avancer de quelques pas vers le bureau. Il pouvait voir Szayel de l'autre côté du meuble les bras croisés et le regard noir, visiblement très vexé de n'avoir pu profiter de son corps.

De son autre main, le blond chopa le prof de sciences pour mettre les deux hommes face à face. Assez près pour qu'ils puissent contempler tous les traits de leurs visages mais pas assez près pour qu'il puisse intervenir en cas de coup de poing inopiné.

« Mais bordel à quoi tu joues Urahara ?

- Oh mais ferme-la un peu Grantz !

- Comment ça ? J'ai à peine dit trois mots depuis que tu es ici.

- C'est déjà trois mots de trop. Franchement, tu te demandes pas pourquoi je vous ai interrompu tout à l'heure ?

- Je serais curieux de le savoir.

- Tu me fais vraiment de la peine mon petit Szayel, depuis le temps, je pensais que tu connaissais mes goûts. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous empêcher de vous amuser, c'est juste que cette position ne me plaisait pas. »

Le regard de Shuuhei se tourna vivement vers le blond, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. D'une il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire et de deux ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Attends voir une seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Je sous-entends que si l'un de vous doit baiser l'autre, c'est Hisagi qui baise Grantz et pas l'inverse.

- Oh doucement ! J'ai pas l'intention de le baiser ! »

Alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché le poignet du brun, Urahara fit violemment pivoter le rose de l'autre pour le plaquer contre le bureau, dans la même position que Shuuhei avait au début de cette mésaventure.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, le prof de maths avait baissé le pantalon de Szayel pour laisser apparaitre ses fesses auxquelles il asséna une petite claque avant de tourner ses yeux vers Hisagi dont les joues rougissaient de gêne.

« Regarde ce cul. Doux et rebondi. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne te fait pas penser à celui d'une femme. Vu sous cet angle, on pourrait presque confondre. Tu mentirais si tu disais qu'il n'est pas beau à reluquer. »

Pas faux. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que Shuuhei savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et que rien que cette pensée le refroidissait comme une tempête de neige.

« Imagine-toi en train de t'enfoncer là-dedans. Imagine à quel point tu te sentirais au chaud et à l'étroit, à quel point ça pourrait te faire du bien.

- T'es un grand malade Urahara. Lâche-moi. »

Plutôt que d'obéir au brun, Kisuke lâcha Grantz, qui à la grande surprise d'Hisagi resta en place, n'essayant même pas de s'enfuir. Il restait là, à demi allongé sur le bureau, les fesses à l'air et il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'en être gêné.

Le prof de maths s'était placé derrière le brun et avait posé son menton sur son épaule. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil le grand sourire du blond. Encore plus tendu que lorsqu'il avait une crampe, Shuuhei n'osait bouger.

« Et encore là, tu n'as que l'image. Imagine avec le son. Essaye d'entendre ses petits cris pendant que tu le baises. Pour ça, il a tout des meilleurs acteurs pornos.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Jamais…

- Tsss. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Regarde. »

Sans bouger la tête, il vit du coin de l'œil Urahara porter deux doigts à sa bouche pour les sucer. Puis, sans lâcher sa poigne sur son bras, il s'accroupit en face du postérieur du rose pour enfoncer ses doigts humides dans l'antre offert à sa vue.

Aussitôt le prof de sciences remua des hanches. Au début, Hisagi crut que c'était sous le coup de la gêne, mais la respiration désormais plus forte de Grantz lui indiqua qu'il faisait fausse route. Il était tout bonnement en train de prendre son pied.

« Regarde un peu par ici Hisagi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne voudrais pas être à la place de mes doigts. Il serre tellement son cul que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aspire de l'intérieur. »

Kisuke mordit à pleines dents dans la chair rebondie des fesses pâles et arracha à Szayel un cri strident de bienêtre. Le brun était paralysé. Même si le prof de maths le lâchait maintenant, il serait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était trop obnubilé par le fait de voir entrer et sortir les deux doigts du blond.

Mais attention, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie de remplacer ces phalanges. Ca voulait juste dire que sa curiosité malsaine était très développée. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, puisqu'il sentait clairement que son boxer se faisait trop petit pour son sexe. Il n'aurait pu dire si c'était la vue ou les sons qui le mettaient dans cet état, mais le fait demeurait qu'il durcissait de plus en plus.

Et au moment où il se faisait la remarque qu'il était bien trop excité par la situation, le creux d'une main vint apprécier la taille de son entrejambe. Des doigts se serraient autour de son membre emprisonné dans ses vêtements.

« Tu vois que ça te plait. »

Shuuhei qui d'habitude avait une très bonne répartie se retrouvait muet comme une carpe. De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre ? Que ce n'était qu'un réflexe physiologique ? Ce n'était pas crédible.

Ses yeux rivés sur les fesses de Grantz, il ne voyait pas le regard d'Urahara braqué sur lui, souriant comme un dément à l'idée d'être parvenu à son but. Et même quand il sentit la main libre du blond défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, le brun demeura immobile.

Au loin, derrière les gémissements à répétition du rose, Hisagi entendait sa ceinture se délier, le bouton de son jeans sauter et sa braguette s'ouvrir. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Même la sensation de se sentir libéré quand son sexe ne fut plus enfermé dans son sous-vêtement ne l'avait fait réagir.

Ce n'est que lorsque la bouche chaude et humide se referma sur sa verge qu'il ferma les yeux, surpris par cette vague de chaleur et la sensation divinement électrisante qui se répandait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Remis de sa première émotion, Shuuhei ouvrit à nouveau ses paupières et regarda sous lui. Kisuke était accroupi devant lui et il ne pouvait apercevoir que la crinière blonde avancer et reculer à hauteur de ses hanches alors qu'il était toujours en train de taquiner l'anneau de chair d'Aporro.

Il entendait les cris de celui qui était en train de se faire pénétrer et il sentait les lèvres de l'autre se refermer autour de son sexe et le tout mêlé lui fit totalement perdre l'esprit. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui comptait pour lui, pouvoir se libérer. Pouvoir jouir. Et même si c'était un homme qui lui faisait toutes ces choses, à cet instant, il s'en fichait éperdument pourvu qu'il ne sente plus cette tension dans ses bourses.

Il avait essayé de plonger ses doigts dans les cheveux du prof de maths, mais dès qu'il avait frôlé les premières mèches, le blond lâcha son membre douloureusement tendu et tourna la tête vers Szayel.

La frustration du brun ne fut que de courte durée puisque la bouche fut remplacée par une main habile. Il le branlait comme jamais personne ne le lui avait fait auparavant, alternant vitesse et lenteur, il serrait puis relâchait la pression à la base de son membre aux bons moments pour qu'Hisagi sente monter en lui le plaisir sans pour autant pouvoir atteindre satisfaction.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de jouir tout de suite. Il devait l'avouer, il aimerait bien sentir son sexe s'enfoncer dans des chairs chaudes et serrées. Dans ce petit cul qu'il avait juste sous les yeux. Celui qui était en train de se faire lécher par la langue mutine de Kisuke.

Maintenant que sa bouche n'était plus occupée par l'imposante colonne de chair de Shuuhei, Urahara s'occupait de l'entrée de Grantz. Le rose avait écarté ses fesses à l'aide de ses mains pour aider le blond à venir chatouiller l'anneau de chair de sa langue.

Parfois il voyait le muscle humide se frayer un passage dans ce trou et jouer à l'intérieur, ce qui arrachait encore plus de cris au possesseur de ce fessier si affriolant. Un dernier coup de langue et il se retourna vers Hisagi en stoppant également de le masturber.

« Baise-le. »

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant le fait accompli, une légère hésitation s'empara de lui. Il en avait envie, oui. Mais… Il y a toujours un mais. C'était quand même un homme. Un homme qui avait essayé de le violer quelques instants plus tôt et en plus ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette salle.

Remarque, après ce que Urahara venait de voir et de leur faire, il ne pouvait plus vraiment être pudique devant lui. De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide enfin et ne s'avance vers les fesses tendues d'Aporro sous le sourire grandissant de celui qui les observait.

Oh oui, Kisuke se léchait les babines d'anticipation. Ce qu'il allait vivre était tellement peu commun et tellement inespéré qu'il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Il laissa Hisagi y aller à son rythme, s'avancer lentement vers l'anneau de chair et placer son membre à son entrée.

Le brun avait posé ses mains sur chacune des hanches du rose et avait doucement poussé son bassin vers l'avant pour forcer le passage étroit. Son cœur bondit aussitôt dans sa poitrine et son souffle s'était coupé. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme s'il ne voulait pas venir trop vite. La chaleur et l'étroitesse qui enserraient son sexe avaient d'un coup d'un seul fait augmenter sa température corporelle en flèche.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde qu'il reprit légèrement ses esprits et que son regard se tourna vers Urahara.

« Et toi tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Moi ? Ne fais pas attention à moi, fais comme si je n'étais pas là. Je me mets dans un coin et je vous regarde. »

Le blond s'était éloigné d'eux. Hisagi entendit vaguement une chaise être trainée au sol et des vêtements tomber au par terre. Kisuke s'était entièrement dévêtu puis assis à quelques mètres des deux hommes, assez près pour observer tous les détails mais assez loin également pour avoir toute la scène dans son champ de vision.

Dès que Shuuhei entama des vas et viens dans le corps de Grantz, Urahara porta la main à son sexe pour se masturber en les regardant. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient beaux à voir tous les deux. Même si le brun semblait quand même sur ses gardes, voir ses fesses se contracter à chaque fois qu'il donnait un coup de rein était très excitant, sans parler des sons odieusement obscènes qui s'échappaient de la bouche du rose.

« Vous avez même pas idée à quel point vous êtes bandants tous les deux. »

La poigne du blond se serra un peu plus fort sur son membre et il accélérait le mouvement en même temps que les allées et venues d'Hisagi. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment lui aussi, ce qui fit tourner la tête du prof de sport vers lui.

Et là ce fut le coup de chaud pour Shuuhei. Lui qui regardait les petites vagues des fesses qui rebondissaient sur ses hanches ne pouvait désormais plus détacher ses yeux de cet homme assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise en train de se masturber. Le voir dans cet état, légèrement transpirant, augmentait encore plus son excitation.

Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur les hanches de Szayel et accéléra ses coups de reins tout en gardant son regard fixé dans les yeux de Kisuke. Le blond suintait la perversion par tous les pores de sa peau. Il en était presque beau à cet instant. Avachi sur sa chaise inconfortable, les jambes écartées, une main sur son sexe érigé et l'autre taquinant ses boutons de chair.

Ses soupirs couvraient les gémissements d'Aporro, même si le rose donnait énormément de voix dans son plaisir, Shuuhei avait l'impression de n'entendre que les faibles plaintes qui sortaient de la bouche d'Urahara. Il était totalement focalisé sur lui, au point de s'imaginer le baiser lui plutôt que le prof de sciences.

L'idée qu'il était en train de virer de bord lui traversa l'esprit, mais il refoula cette pensée immédiatement, loin de son cerveau. Il penserait à tout cela plus tard, quand il en aurait fini ici. Il était présentement bien trop occupé pour s'embarrasser de cas de conscience.

Les contractions de Grantz enserraient de plus en plus sa verge et il commençait également à faire entendre son bienêtre. Les longs râles qu'il poussait firent sourire Kisuke qui avait fini par glisser deux doigts dans son anneau de chair, cherchant sa prostate tandis que son autre main avait ralenti la cadence de ses vas et viens pour faire durer le plaisir.

« Oui Hisagi vas-y. Pilonne-le, fais-le crier, achève-le. »

Comme s'il avait besoin que le blond lui donne des ordres. Surtout des ordres de ce genre. Il se sentait sur le point de jouir, forcément qu'il allait y aller plus fort encore, quitte à définitivement perdre son rythme cardiaque de sportif pour pouvoir atteindre la délivrance.

Le cri d'Urahara qui venait de trouver sa prostate fut suivi par celui de Szayel qui venait de jouir. Les muscles de son anus se resserrèrent tellement fort autour de son sexe que Shuuhei se sentit venir également mais fut coupé dans son élan.

Kisuke savait que si le brun restait encore quelques secondes supplémentaires dans cette position, il allait se libérer. Donc dès que le rose avait poussé son ultime gémissement, il s'était précipitamment levé de sa chaise, abandonnant son sexe et son antre pour retirer vivement le corps d'Hisagi de celui de Grantz.

Le rose n'était même pas encore redescendu des limbes de son orgasme qu'il se retrouva à terre sans réellement comprendre comment il avait réussi à tomber du bureau. Le blond l'avait poussé tellement fort qu'il en avait roulé par-dessus bord et comme ses jambes tremblaient encore violemment des suites de son plaisir, il s'était retrouvé aplati sur le sol.

Le brun lui, grinçait encore des dents d'avoir été ainsi coupé dans son élan. Il était prêt à répliquer, à se mettre en colère et à faire comprendre à l'importun ce qu'il pensait de ses manières quand il fut coupé par une vision.

Celle d'Urahara qui avait pris la place d'Aporro. A moitié allongé sur le bureau, jambes écartées, le regard qu'il lui lançait n'avait pas besoin d'être accompagné d'une explication.

« Chacun son tour, Hisagi. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu as l'air d'un coup d'enfer. Moi aussi je veux en profiter. »

Il s'était redressé sur un de ses coudes pour attraper le prof de sport par le col et l'attirer vers lui. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des hanches du brun et ses pieds exercèrent une légère pression sur ses fesses pour qu'il s'approche encore un peu plus près.

« Baise-moi Hisagi. Maintenant. »

Finalement, heureusement qu'il avait été coupé dans son élan un peu plus tôt. Cela lui avait permis de faire redescendre un peu la pression accumulée dans son membre. Sans ça, il aurait joui rien qu'en entrant dans le fourreau de chair du blond.

Il n'était pas encore entièrement détendu et il était délicieusement serré autour de lui. A chaque nouveau coup de rein, il était obligé de forcer un peu le passage pour pouvoir s'enfoncer plus profondément. Pourtant Kisuke ne semblait pas se formaliser un seul instant de se trouver écartelé de la sorte.

Au contraire, il semblait apprécier le fait que le passage soit encore difficile pour le brun. Il souffrait, c'était indéniable mais la douleur n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il savait qui l'attendait.

Le blond était nettement plus discret que son homologue aux cheveux roses mais ce n'en était que plus excitant encore. Il serrait ses cuisses dans ses mains, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair et accélérait les mouvements petit à petit.

Il en avait presque oublié le professeur de sciences, toujours au sol. Celui-ci se rappela à son bon souvenir quand il se redressa pour constater que le petit jeu n'était toujours pas terminé. Et si Urahara n'était pas aussi vif, il aurait certainement expliqué sa façon de penser au blond.

Kisuke avait chopé le rose par la nuque et l'avait forcé à se baisser. Sa main se glissa alors dans ses cheveux pour en attraper une poignée afin de guider ses lèvres vers son membre laissé à l'abandon depuis qu'il avait demandé à Shuuhei de le prendre.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors pour laisser passer un vrai gémissement qui fit frissonner le brun. Il guidait les mouvements d'Aporro, imprimant la cadence qu'il voulait sentir autour de sa verge gonflée et prête à exploser.

Hisagi regarda un instant la tête monter et descendre sur cette colonne de chair appétissante avant de remonter son regard vers le visage de Kisuke pour y rester scotché. Ses globes oculaires, dont les pupilles étaient honteusement dilatées par le plaisir brillaient comme jamais. Il avait l'impression qu'une flamme jaillissait derrière ses yeux. Flamme qui ravagea entièrement ses dernières bonnes volontés.

Il cogna encore et toujours, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite sur la prostate du blond qui faisait accélérer le mouvement à Szayel autour de son sexe. Urahara sentait que le brun arrivait à ses limites et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il se laissa alors totalement aller et se concentra uniquement sur le plaisir qu'il pouvait ressentir afin d'atteindre également l'orgasme.

La foudre leur tomba dessus au même moment. Sous la violence du choc, le blond tomba en arrière sur la table et le brun le suivit en s'affalant sur son corps transpirant pendant que Grantz terminait de lécher les dernières gouttes de la semence de Kisuke qui s'attardaient aux coins de ses lèvres.

Péniblement, Shuuhei se redressa en poussant sur ses bras et grimaça en sentant son sexe ramolli sortir des chairs encore bouillantes de son amant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. C'est gêné qu'il remit ses vêtements en place et passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de se redonner une allure convenable.

Il avait tourné le dos aux deux hommes qui se trouvaient encore avec lui dans la pièce et fut surpris quand il vit une main se placer devant ses yeux. Une main qui tenait une clé. Il s'en empara et sans un regard vers l'arrière déverrouilla la porte et sortit de la salle de classe.

Il ne vit pas, derrière lui, au moment où il referma la porte, les deux autres se serrer chaleureusement la main avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Pfiou ! Franchement, elle m'en fait faire des choses étranges Miss Fromage ! J'espère que tes idées tordues sont satisfaites pour un moment avec ça…**

**Note 2 : J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment de détente avec cette petite lecture.**

**Note 3 : J'ai remarqué ces derniers temps que les reviews se font de plus en plus rare… Pas que je sois avide de commentaires, mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour de la part de ses lecteurs, ça ne coûte rien et ça ne prend pas de temps, alors soyez gentil(le)s et pensez à l'auteure…**

**Note 4 : Je vous retrouve bientôt ;)**


End file.
